On the Run
by BananaBabe903
Summary: A murder of the So Random! cast turns the tables and the cops look at one suspect and one suspect only--Allison Munroe. As the police take Sonny away in handcuffs, Chad flashbacks. As Sonny escapes, will Chad be able to pull through for her one last time?
1. Chapter 1

She had to run

"**Get her, she's getting away!"**

Sometimes, when you need to run, you do

"**Hurry! Run faster!"**

Allison Munroe was America's Most Wanted

"**But I don't see how I did it!"**

She didn't even commit the crime

"**I'm telling you, I didn't do it, you're insane!"**

"**We'll get it out of her eventually."**

No, she did not commit the crime—the murder of Tawni Hart.

"**I didn't flippin' do it!"**

"'**Course you didn't, Sonny."**

Will the one man who helped her get through it all, pull in for her at the right time?

"**Chad, you've got to believe me!"**

"**Sonny—I'm sorry, but I don't see how I can…"**

"**W-what do you mean?"**

"**Sonny, I believe you, but the evidence that you did it was there!"**

And when she has to change her name and start all over…

"**What's your name, sweetheart?"**

"**Uh, it's Jenny. Jenny Collins."**

But how can she?

"**You look familiar… oh my God…"**

And as soon as she starts to adjust, loving the new Jenny Collins…

"**Sonny?"**

"**Chad?"**

**A/N: please review and tell me what you think so far!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy the first COMPLETE chapter!!! :D Please R&R!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance, or any characters I have written about. I do own this story and its plot though. **

"Oh my God, that was the _bestest _over-21 party _ever_!" Tawni Hart cried, half-drunk.

"You've been in _more _over-21 parties before?" Sonny Munroe cried, hanging her coat on the rack by the hotel door.

"Ohmigosh, Sonny, of course!" Tawni swung her bag in the air. "And I _did _see the way Chad was looking at you, BTW." She giggled.

"Well, _I _saw the way _Nico _was looking at _you_!" Sonny replied, grinning from-ear-to-ear.

"Oh _puh-leeze_. I mean, I like him, but he's not my man. Your stupid boyfriend yelled out at the party last night that I liked him—in front of _everybody _when I specifically asked to be in _private_," Tawni snarled.

"Hey, he's not stupid!" Sonny said, crossing her arms. "And he's _sure _not my boyfriend!"

"Of course," Tawni said, cocking her eyebrows. "Anyways, I'm going to go take a shower! _You_, on the other, Missy, are going back to Chad's room, and drop in a little _hi_!" She walked to the bathroom.

"Fine!" Sonny cried. "But make sure you wipe all that Nico off of you!"

"Oi'! Watch it, missy!" Tawni growled from the bathroom.

Sonny laughed, then exited the hotel room. "See ya!" she cried. And she walked out of the door.

**

Sonny searched in her bag for her room key, slightly drunk. "Ugh! Dang it!" she yelled. "Guess I have to force-entry." She shoved and shoved against the door, till it burst open.

"Tawni?!?!" she cried. She looked down at the dead body covered with blood on the floor. "Oh my—," Sonny picked up the knife and held the bloody blade in her hands—without thinking.

Suddenly, the police barged in the room, holding guns up.

"Put, the gun down," an officer said, pointing a gun directly at Sonny. She gently dropped the gun. "Good," he said. "Now, boys, grab her." They began to grab her.

"What? WAIT!" Sonny cried, stumbling. "I-I didn't do it!"

"Well, we'll have to hold you in custody at the prison before anything else happens," another officer said. "Now, young lady, you come with us."

"What? NO!" Sonny screamed, as they dragged her out of the hotel. "I didn't do it! I'm telling you, I didn't do it!!!" and they dragged her away.

**A/N: Please tell me what you think about it!!! Please review!!! Lots of love—BB903**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chap! Please enjoy and review!!!**

**Disclaimer: How thick are you???**

"One phone call," I remembered one of the cops saying. And so who would I call? I tried dialing my mother, but no one was there, so I sneakily held the receiver down and called some one else—someone who I could trust.

"I need you," I whispered into the phone. "Please, Chad, come! They think I killed Tawni!"

Chad was speechless for a moment, then he said, "Sonny, I'm reading a copy of _Persons _right now. 'Tawni Hart, stabbed with a knife and shot three times with a gun, main suspect ex-co-star Allison Munroe, also known as Sonny'." He read aloud.

"But Chad, I _didn't do it_!" I screamed.

"Well, what should I tell the press?" _Jesus Christ, is there anything else he can do but think of tabloids!?!?!?! For God's sake, I'm in hackin' jail!!!_

"Chad," I replied, sweetly through my teeth. "Tell them this: I did not commit the crime and would never commit the crime. Okay? Simple. But Chad, I need you down at the police station—and quick. You're my alibi!"

"Yeah, but Sonny, then if we said the alibi, they would've known we—well, you know…" his voice trailed off and I could almost hear his skin blush.

"Chad! Tell them it was a long and boozy night!!! Please, Chad," I cried. "I need you." I waited for a response, but he had hung up. I sighed, and put the phone down. They took me into the room for investigating.

"So, Sonny, where were you at the scene of the crime?" Officer Davenport asked me.

"I was—I was in Chad's hotel room, and we were hanging out," I said, a matter-of-factly.

"Hm… and, why did you decide to kill Tawni Hart?" Officer Winchester asked.

"I'm telling you, I didn't do it! You're insane!" I yelled. "Is that what a cop's s'posed to do???"

"We'll get it out of her eventually," Officer Davenport whispered to Officer Winchester.

"Ask Chad! He was there!" I yelled.

"When you killed Ms. Hart?" Officer Winchester dared to say.

"No!!!" I clutched my head, angrily. "I didn't do it, okay?"

Suddenly, Chad Dylan Cooper waltzed in the room. "G'day Officers," he said, hands in pockets. "Hi Sonny." I flashed him a small grin.

"So, Mr. Cooper, Ms. Munroe says she was with you in your apartment. What were you two doing?" Officer Winchester smirked.

"Things," Chad said. "Uh, we…" he looked at me for help. "We, uh… we watched some television! Yeah, we watched some good ol' American T.V."

"Now, Mr. Cooper, what television programs did you watch?" Officer Davenport asked.

"Uh… Princess Protection Program with Demi Lovato and Selena Gomez!" I suddenly cried out without thinking. Chad gave me a look to kill.

"Okay, thank you. That is all," Officer Davenport said, ushering Chad out the door.

"Actually, can I speak with Ms. Munroe for a second?" Chad asked, holding his finger in the air. The Officers shrugged, and they walked out the door.

"Sonny, are you _insane_?! They can track what we watched on T.V.! They'll know we lied?" Chad cried, exasperated.

"Well what was I supposed to say? 'Sorry Officers, but me and Chad were doing what normal teenagers _would _do after one, long, boozy _night!_'" I cried.

The Officers walked back in, and Officer Davenport said, "Mr. Cooper, may we speak with Ms. Munroe _alone_?" Chad looked at me once again and walked out of the room.

"Ms. Munroe, we just spoke with your friends, Nico Harris and Grady Mitchell are here. So is your co-star, Zora Lancaster? Well, Zora says you're an alien like the Terminator coming to kill us all—we will go with Mr. Harris and Mr. Mitchell's story instead," Officer Winchester said. I smirked.

"Mr. Harris and Mr. Mitchell were the ones that called 9-1-1, because they heard a force-entry in Ms. Hart's hotel room, and lots of noise and shouting, them being next door. They said they heard your voice before Tawni was shot," Officer Winchester continued. "They are witnesses, Ms. Munroe, and you are guilty." And then, he handcuffed me.

**A/N: Okay, I hope you enjoyed it!!! Please **_**REVIEW**_**!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, please enjoy!!! Please READ and REVIEW!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own Chad!! Yay!!! Wait, no? It was a dream??? Oh, it was so **_**beautiful**_**!**

Mug-shots are not fun.

_I imagined what it would've been like if Tawni and I were both in jail. _

"_Like, check out that cute security guard," Tawni would say. _

"_Like, check out that photographer!" I would reply. _

"_Like, check out that prison cell!" Tawni would add. _

"_Like, check out that we are in the cell," I would finish it off. _

I missed Tawni. Sitting in my cell for the first-24 hours was _so not _fun. My mom visited and brought me cookies and some magazines, books, oh, and my homework from Marshall. She of course, was pissed off, thinking I _did _kill Tawni, but I was still her daughter.

Then on the second day, Chad visited me.

"Hey, Sonshine," he said, his snarky pet-name for me.

"Hi Chad," I replied, weakly.

"Sonny," he whispered, bending close to me. "I can get you out. Look, I know that you think I betrayed you or something, but the truth is, Sonny Munroe, I—I—look. I can get you out. I have the keys. I'll sneak in at night, and I can get you out. There's a trap door on the side of that wall over there." He pointed. "And you knock three times, and you slide down into a hole underground that gets your over the barriers of the prison."

"Oh Chad," I whispered. "I could kiss you if I wasn't behind bars!" So instead, I shook his hand. Then that night, when the guard was fast asleep, Chad came to my cell and carefully unlocked it—not making a sound. We tip-toed to the secret passageway, tapped lightly three times, and we slid down the tunnel—and ended up on the other side of the jail.

As soon as we were on the outside, alarms began to go off.

"They're after us," Chad said, grabbing my hand. "Run!"

Pretty soon, about a few hundred yards behind us, I heard guards yell, "Get her, she's running away!"

"Hurry, run faster!" Chad told me, after I had tripped over the root of a tree. We were deep in the woods now, near a railroad station. "See, we wouldn't be in this mess if you hadn't murdered Tawni!" he grumbled to himself, hoping I wouldn't hear. But I did.

"I didn't flippin' do it!" I growled at him, almost stopping.

"'Course you didn't, Sonny," Chad said, sarcastically. Then he saw my face, and said, "Kidding." But I knew he wasn't.

"Look Chad, why are you even helping me if you think I did it?" I demanded to know, running harder.

"We need to make the train," Chad said. He didn't answer my question.

We finally made it to the railroad station, and Chad said, "This is where I say goodbye."

"No, please," I whispered. "Don't leave me."

"Look, I threw a piece of bacon left that one time we turned right. The dogs and the guards are off track," Chad said. "But first—we were running through brambles and bushes… how bad is my hair?" I looked up and giggled at his blond hair, a mess of twigs and leaves. "Oh no!" he cried at my response.

"Why do you have to leave?" I asked him.

"Because people don't know I helped you escape. I have to testify for you." He kissed me on the forehead. "Even if you did do it."

"I didn't do it!" I yelled, feeling like a broken record. "Chad, you've got to believe me!"

"Sonny—I'm sorry, but I don't see how I can," Chad replied.

"W-what do you mean?" I sputtered out, shocked.

"Sonny, I believe you, but besides your alibi, the evidence that you did it was there!" he said, softly. I looked up at him, tears in my eyes. Then I hopped on the train.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it!!! Please REVIEW and tell me what you think!!! (Even if it is bad!!!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is! Just to let you know, there may be some teen content later on… just tellin' ya… PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

Sonny Munroe tried to fall asleep on the train to rest, but she couldn't. It was a cargo train, so she had to slip between two little boxcars and hold on for dear life. She was so close to the ground, she could touch the train tracks, there being a big hole in the middle of the boxcar.

Where would she go? She had no where to go…

Sonny didn't know how long she had been sitting there, but pretty soon the train had stopped she heard someone outside. She looked through a crack and saw a Canadian police man flashing a torch around the boxcars—searching for stowaways—stowaways like her.

She was on the borderline to Canada? Oh God, oh God… she flattened herself as much as she possibly could, and winced at the bright color of her prison jumpsuit.

Just a little while ago, she had been scared about cheating on a test. Now, here she was, America's Most Wanted illegally passing Canada's borders. Sonny Munroe wasn't so "sunny" anymore.

The police man was lazy, and didn't bother checking every box car, so the train eventually went on. To hear the deafening rattle of the train again was relief to Sonny, and she could finally relax even a little bit.

Then she remembered—she couldn't walk around Canada in an orange jumpsuit! She pondered this thought until the train stopped at its final destination in Toronto, and just decided to make a run for it. There were a lot of city lights coming from about a fourth of a mile away, but there was a patch of trees in a forest-way near the train station, so she decided to make a run for it there.

Sonny peeled off her orange jumpsuit to remember she wasn't wearing anything underneath except for her black bra and panties—the clothing she wore the night of Tawni's death. She sighed, but quickly felt the cold and decided it best that she used her jumpsuit as a blanket.

_Who killed Tawni_? She thought. _And did Tawni commit suicide? _She couldn't get the thoughts out of her head. Finally, she drifted off to sleep, and woke up several hours later to a very loud BANG and a Black Eyed Peas song blasting—oh, and she was on top of a pool table, clutching a cold, metal bar.

* * * *

Sonny opened her eyes, and saw men gathered around her. She looked down to see that she was still in her underwear. She immediately jumped up and tried to conceal herself and walk off the pool table, but a thin blonde girl grabbed her arm and helped her up. The place smelled like beer and tobacco, when it suddenly hit her that she was in a _strip bar_.

How did she get here? How? When? She gasped, and thought that several drunken men could've sauntered off into the woods fro the party and had found her sleeping on the floor, and could've dragged her into the strip bar—now that she thought about it, they could've done _anything _to her.

"I don't belong here," Sonny tried to say to the bony blonde girl who looked like she should've been in an issue of _Playboy_.

"You get used to it," the girl shouted back. And the rest was a blur.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it! I told you it'd get more adultish, so if you want me to change the viewing theme, please let me know! –BB903**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the chap! Please enjoy!**

Sonny woke up to find herself in Bubble's apartment, lying on her couch. She rubbed her head and cringed. Why did she have such a big headache?

Bubbles stood in front of her mirror, brushing it, wearing a leopard-colored robe. "Hey, darlin', how'd you sleep?" she asked.

Sonny immediately jumped up. Where was Chad? Where was she? Who was this lady?

"Um, I'm sorry, who are you?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm Bubbles McIntyre. We both work at the strip club—and I saved you from almost fainting in the bar, but you didn't have an I.D. on you so I just took you to my apartment." Bubbles took off her robe and revealed a lacy, red bra and a matching thong. She shimmied into a black skirt and said, "I didn't get your name last night, what was it?"

Sonny rubbed her head, her eyes wide. "Uh, Jenny. Jenny Collins," Sonny quickly said.

"Oh cool." Bubbles threw on a white top where you could see her bright red bra clear as day.

"Um, where are you going?" Sonny asked as Bubbles slung her fake Prada bag over her shoulder.

"Work."

"You work? Where?" Sonny asked. "Another strip club?"

Bubbles laughed. "Hell no. That's my cover. I'm Executive Manager of _Arrba_," she explained.

"Wait—that's a computer programming company--," Sonny said out loud. "Oh, and um, Bubbles, your bra is showing," she blurted out.

"How do you think I got the job?" Bubbles waggled her eyebrows mischievously. "Though I'll tell you this much—half of my co-workers show up for my gigs."

"Well, um, thanks for your hospitality…" Sonny wondered whether she was allowed to stay.

"Oh stay, honey," Bubbles said, as if reading her mind. "I'll be back at five, then you an' me will carpool over to the club. Oh, and did you bring any clothes?"

"No, I don't have a place of my own at the moment," Sonny said. She wasn't _completely _lying.

"Well, here, dress in something of mine—but not that black slinky dress. _That _is for the future. Dress in something of mine and use this." Bubbles threw her a wad full of cash.

"Wow, thanks," Sonny said.

"No problemo. See ya, Jenny," Bubbles said, walking out of her apartment door, and Sonny immediately replied, "Bye, Bubbles!" not even hesitating at the use of her alias.

* * * *

After Sonny took a shower and dressed in a pair of ripped jeans and an Ed Hardy tank top (the least trashy outfit she could find) she decided to go into town. But just in case someone recognized her, she thought it was best to do something with her hair. So she went to the barber, got it cut shoulder-length, permed it straight, and dyed it platinum blonde.

Afterwards, she went to several stores and bought several clothes. She still felt nervous about everything that was happening. After all, she was only _sixteen_, and she already worked in a strip club and had a best friend named _Bubbles. _Something was wrong with Sonny Munroe.

"_Just be yourself," _Chad's voice rang inside her head. _"Sonny, this isn't right, don't do this. Lead a good, Christian life. Be good. Sonny, be _my _Sonny."_

Sonny was shocked by her own hallucination. She quickly ignored it, and waltzed back into the apartment to see Bubbles putting bright, siren-red lipstick own in the mirror. She had smokey gray eye shadow on, and looked at Sonny with big, blue eyes. Just like Tawni's. "Ready?" Bubbles asked, and Sonny nodded.

**A/N: There, I hope you enjoyed it! :) Please REVIEW!!!!!! Even if it's bad!!! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in lyk, forever, but here it is!**

**Disclaimer: IDNOSWAC!**

"Hey, have you heard about this?" Bubbles, whom I had learned her _real _name was Roxie (like that was any better) asked me one morning. I had been in her apartment for a week now, and things were beginning to settle in. She flexed the newspaper. "'Tawni Hart's funeral is this Saturday in Los Angeles, for family and close friends and cast mates only. Nico Harris, Grady Mitchell, Zora Lancaster, Chad Dylan Cooper, and possibly Allison Munroe if possible…'"

I looked up from my Cheerios in shock.

"I mean, that Sonny girl, I can't believe she murdered her own cast mate," Bubbles said, shrugging. "But whatever, I think she should go and leave before someone sees her… or she should flee the country as quickly as possible. She should come to Canada on an escape train with her boyfriend Chad Dylan Cooper helping!" she cried, laughing. "Wouldn't that be a riot?"

I thought for a moment, and said, "Yeah, Bubbles, that'd be hilarious!" I was Jenny Collins, _not _Sonny Munroe. After pondering this thought for a moment, I said, "Hey, Bubbles, I need to call my mom and see if I can drop over to the States—it's her birthday so I might be out for a bit."

Bubbles, without evening looking up from her compact mirror said, "Sure, when are you coming back?"

"Oh, maybe next week," I said. Then whispered so she couldn't hear, "If I even come back at all."

**Sorry it was a short chapter, but more will come!!! :D Please review!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Next chap! Sorry if it took so long, but here it is!**

**Disclaimer: IDNOSWAC**

I stood in the corner of the burial grounds. I hid behind the tree at the private memorial service. There was Nico, Grady, and Zora standing near Tawni's grave, dressed in pure black. And then there was a family of blonde, whom I supposed was Tawni's family. And then I saw Chad, standing in the back. He looked deep in thought as the priest spoke, and his hands were shoved in his pockets. He too, was dressed in black.

Everyone looked so sad… and everyone thought _I _killed Tawni. But, if it wasn't me… then who was it? Who would do that, and what was their motive for killing Tawni in the first place?

I walked to leave back to the train when I bumped into somebody. "Oh, I'm so sorry." I looked up and stood face-to-face with my mother.

"Wait, I know you," she whispered. "Oh my God…"

"Hello," I said. "Were you a close friend of Tawni's? I was one of her friends from New York City… _Jenny_."

"You're not… no, I'm sorry, I must've mistaken you for someone else," my mom said, but she looked still looked suspicious.

"I get that a lot," I said, trying to smile. And then I quietly walked away, leaving my mom standing there, wondering why a strange blonde girl looked so much like her daughter.

* * * *

Once I was back in Los Angeles, I rented a hotel under "Jenny Collins" and stayed there a few more days. I missed America… I missed everything… I especially missed Chad.

I flicked on the news when suddenly Barbara Lancaster said something that caught my ears, "…and on the evening news in Los Angeles today, officials claim they have caught Allison Munroe, the killer of Tawni Hart. She is being hauled to the jail as we speak, and Officer McGugger is in hopes of the death penalty."

"_We need people like this off the streets and off this planet," _Officer McGugger's face showed on the screen. _"We want to get the death penalty as soon as possible. Tawni Hart was like the face of America, and her cast mate killed the representation of America."_

They showed the face of the supposedly "Allison Munroe" and I couldn't breathe. The girl looked almost identical to me, except her hair was oilier and she had braces and her nose a bit smaller. "_I'm not Sonny Munroe!" _she screamed. _"You can't do this to me!" _she screamed as she was being hauled into police cars.

"Local authorities say they want to trial Sonny Munroe as an adult," Barbara said. I stared at the T.V.

Someone was being prosecuted—someone as innocent as me. This person, who shared my face… might be killed for something she nor I did. I had to find the killer… better yet, I had to save that girl's life before the trial tomorrow.

* * * *

I arrived at the police station a few hours later. "You don't have Sonny Munroe," I tried telling the police chief. "You've got the wrong girl."

He smoked a cigarette and said, "Sweetie, do you really want a killer back on the streets?"

"She didn't kill Tawni!" I protested.

"She did! Now, she's gonna be tried tomorrow, killed, and that's that," he said, and I knew he had promptly ended the argument. "Now goodbye, miss." I walked to the door, but then stopped halfway down the aisle.

"She's not Sonny Munroe," I said, voice shaking. I spun around and took off my sunglasses. "I am."

**Duh duh duh!!! What will happen to Sonny? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the chap! :) Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance**

"De ja vu," I muttered, as they took my away in handcuffs. I got a look at the innocent brunette girl—she shared my face. She had long, wavy brown hair, brown eyes, and the same pale skin. She could've been my sister.

"Thank you," she whispered, tears in her eyes. "Thank you." I gave her a weak smile, for her sake… and mine. They dragged both her and me over into a room and I saw Nico standing there, a sober look plastered on his face.

"Mr. Harris, which one is your ex-cast mate, Allison Munroe?" Officer Something-Or-Another asked Nico. He looked up and stared me straight in the eye. Oh God, he recognized me. He gave me a look of understanding, and was silent for a moment.

Then he said, "May I talk to each suspect alone?" Officer Something-Or-Another nodded his head, and he took in the other girl first.

He spoke with her for about a minute or so, and the girl came out, looking relieved. Nico waved me in and I sat down in the seat.

"You're not Sonny Munroe," he told me. I gave him a look of confusion but then he silently moved his eyes over to the microphone, and I understood.

"No, I'm not," I said.

"I loved Tawni Hart," Nico admitted, his voice slightly choked. "But—but I know you didn't do it." Tears welled up in my eyes as I stared at my one and only friend in this world that hated me. Then he repeated again, slower, almost as a whisper this time, "I know you didn't do it."

I enveloped him in a tight, meaningful hug and whispered, "Thank you… oh my God, thank you Nico…"

"Don't mention it, babe," he said, and winked at me. I smiled at him. He wasn't flirting—he was just trying to make things more comfortable for me.

We both walked out and we stood face-to-face with the officer.

"Neither of them are Sonny Munroe," he said. "First off, that brunette there has a Southern accent, and Sonny doesn't." he pointed to the other girl. "Secondly, that chick there is _blonde_, and her personality is _wayyyy _too weird to be Sonny…"

"Okay," Officer Something-Or-Another grunted. He turned to the girl. "Thank you then… I guess your real name _is _Tracy Greenwood," he said. The girl looked so happy that tears fell down her cheeks. "Now," he turned to me. "Who are you?"

**:) PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Short chapter, I know, but please review! :)**

**Disclaimer: BB: How awesome do you think I am? Audience: Pretty. BB: Awww...**

**

* * *

**

_Ten Weeks Later_

"I got some evidence," Nico's voice said into the phone. "Grady an' Zora are gonna meet us here in Toronto."

"God, I love you Nico," whispered Sonny into the phone. "Thank you."

"Welcome. Now we'll see you then… uhh, you bringin' Bubbles?" he cautiously asked.

"Only if you bring Tracy," Sonny swiftly replied.

Nico sighed. "Fine." Tracy was the girl accused of being Sonny, and so after Nico convinced Grady and Zora of Sonny's innocence, they duct-taped Tracy's mouth and told her the truth. Strangely, she agreed to find the murderer.

"I still can't believe Bubbles agreed," Nico muttered. Of course, they didn't have to so… _impulsively _interrogate Bubbles, because she agreed as soon as they told her the truth.

Bubbles just shrugged. "Hey, I don't care if you're Jenny or Sonny, all I care is that you're my friend… here we go then!" And so the search for the real murderer began.

Nico's dad, being a lawyer and all, gave Nico the evidence files that were received at the crime scene. No fingerprints—someone very clever wiped everything clean for Sonny's fingerprints.

* * *

Bubbles drove Sonny down to the coffee shop where the team met weekly. "Nico, you never told me," Sonny said, once they all gathered, Sonny under her alias. "What were you and Tawni _exactly _doing that night?"

All eyes turned to Nico who shifted uncomfortably. "Well…" he said. "We were watching Saw 3… and then we had a little booze… but that's all that happened," he insisted. "Nothing else."

"Was she depressed or anything?" Zora asked him.

"No… at least I don't think so. She was saying that her mom was visiting later that night… but security tapes showed the mom walking in _after _she died," Nico explained.

"Let's go talk to Tawni's mom," suggested Tracy. "Maybe she knows something."

"From these files," analyzed Grady. "She lives in New York. She goes by the name 'ZeeZee', but her real name is Cleo Thornton Hart."

"ZeeZee," Bubbles said, thoughtfully. "That's the name of the brand of this shirt!" she pulled the glittery, white t-shirt slightly away from her chest, causing Grady and Nico's eyes to bug out.

"Fashion designer," Tracy confirmed. "Probably lives in the upstate of New York. Bubbles and Nico can check her out, and receive all the information possible."

"Fine," Bubbles sighed, moaning slightly.

"Fine," Nico repeated.

"Good," said Tracy.

"Good," Zora muttered.

"So we're good?" Grady asked them.

And Sonny couldn't help but cry.

* * *

**Probably a lot of you are asking things like, "Gasp, BananaBabe903, where's Chad???" He's coming, dearies, he's coming... :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**This, ladies and gentlemen, is the last chapter! :'(**

**I'd like to thank SparkleInTheSun, purescandelous, Rimmachi Kuran, nanny kiwi gurl, DreamBigToFallHard, and all the other wonderful reviewers and readers for their support in this story. I couldn't do this without you. :)**

**Also dedicated to my BFF, XCoolioX, for giving me the idea to write a SWAC fic with a dose of Channy. :)  
**

**Disclaimer: My last one for this story. :( **

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
**

* * *

"Her daddy left us a few months ago too," ZeeZee sniffled. "God bless his heart. Took an overdose of his medicine on accident. Died instantly. Sadly, I was in Tokyo on a business trip then, and poor Tawni was filming with you guys on that 'I'm Random' show." She blew her nose into a pink tissue.

Grady and Nico didn't bother correcting her on the name. "Okay, thank you, Ms. Hart," Nico said. The two left the salon.

They met up with Sonny at the gas station. "She did it," Sonny cried. "I can feel it."

Nico shook his head. "I don't think so, Sonny."

"Well I do," replied Sonny. "And I'm going to prove it. Meet me at her apartment tonight at nine o'clock."

"Sonny, don't do anything drastic," Grady warned.

Sonny gave him a half-smile. "Grady, if you don't know me by now, drastic is my middle name." and she got into her car and drove off.

* * *

"Mmm…" Sonny felt her fingers run through his blond hair. His lips kept pressing against hers and she felt calmly wild.

"I don't (gasp) even know your name," he replied as they moved to the bed.

"Well I do. You're Chad (gasp) Dylan Cooper," she moaned. They fell down on the bed and he was on top of her.

Suddenly, Sonny's cell phone went off. "I'm sorry," she groaned. She threw him off of her. "Eight thirty. I gotta go. Goodbye, Chad." She threw on her jacket and slipped on her shoes when Chad grabbed her shoulder.

"I know that voice," Chad said, slowly, as if afraid he was right. "You're, you're--,"

"I'm sorry," Sonny whispered, not daring to look into his eyes. "I'm so sorry." And she ran out of his apartment.

* * *

Sonny knocked on the door of ZeeZee's apartment. ZeeZee opened the door, blowing the smoke out from her cigarette.

"Whaddya want, kid?" asked ZeeZee. Then her eyes widened and said, "You're that Munroe girl that killed my daughter!" her hand flew to her heart. Sonny walked her inside of the house.

Sonny picked up a gun from the coffee table. "No, I didn't. I know who killed her. _You _did," she proclaimed.

"_Me?_" gasped ZeeZee. "I'm calling the police!" her hand flew to her home phone. She stabbed several buttons with her fingers then let out another gasp. "The lines are cut!" she turned her gaze back to Sonny.

"Here's what happened," Sonny said. "You saw divorce papers in your husband's drawer and so you knew that he wanted all the money, and you knew you wouldn't get anything. So you killed him with an overdose of potassium. People would never guess it was you, you had the _perfect _alibi. You were all the way in Japan."

"That's madness!" ZeeZee screamed.

"Shut up!" Sonny cried. She unlocked the safety on her gun. "One more word and I'll shoot you here and now."

Sonny flicked her hair aside and continued. "But you called your husband to remind him to take his medicine, even though you knew he always took it at seven. But you led him to believe he forgot it, and he did. You did that again and again till his heart stopped." She took a deep breath.

"And then you called Tawni to tell her that you two were going to be rich and she'd never have to work a day in her life again. But Tawni loved her dad. She was going to turn you in. So that night, after Tawni returned from Nico's room, you stabbed her and then shot her."

Sonny felt tears trickle down her cheeks. "And then you timed it perfectly so people would think I did it."

"Where's your proof?" ZeeZee demanded to know. "Where is it? Huh? That, without any proof, is just some wild conspiracy theory!" ZeeZee then picked a shotgun off of the wall.

"Since I know you don't have the guts to shoot me," ZeeZee tested. "I'll admit. Yes, I killed my husband and daughter. _Yes_, I framed you. Yes, I admit to all that. But no one will ever know because you are going to be dead." ZeeZee unlocked the safety. "Goodbye, little Munroe."

ZeeZee then fell to the ground after shrieking. Sonny saw standing behind her was Chad Dylan Cooper, holding a tazer.

Nico and Grady entered the house with several police. Sonny and Chad put their hands in the air. "No need to freak, officers," Chad said. "I've got Ms. Hart's confession all here." Chad shook his cell phone mightily.

Sonny felt tears in her eyes.

A few months ago, she imagined no life. Just sitting in prison, rotting in the jail cells alone with no friends, no family, and no Chad.

But now she imagined her growing up. Chad proposing to her. They'd go to Tawni's memorial service every year together. They would have kids. A lot of kids. At least one of them would be named Tawni.

She imagined them going to her parent's house for Thanksgiving and the parents coming over for Christmas and Easter. She imagined growing old, continuing to act, and living in a perfect life with Chad Dylan Cooper.

All this in her head, might not happen.

But it was all possible now.

* * *

**That's the end! :( PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


End file.
